From Her Eyes
by BamfCaskett
Summary: Kate Beckett was looking to spend the day at the park with her son. Rick Castle was looking to spend the day at the park with his daughter. Little did they know, what they would find in each other, would change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So yes this is another story but I have not abandoned Baby Bliss I'm still working on that, this just kinda came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. This is only my second story so I'm still unsure of my writing so I hope you enjoy. So this is AU and because of that I have Kate at about 25 and Rick at 27, I know that's not the actual age gap but hey its AU… **

**Yeah I'm not Marlowe…**

* * *

Kate was curled up in the corner of the couch reading her favourite book, _In a Hail of Bullets. _She had read it a million times but every time she read it it was like the first time. She only wished she could have had the chance to thank her mother for getting her into Richard Castle novels. If only. She was brought out of her thoughts by the thumping of feet coming down the hall. She smiled to herself; how that boy was so loud when he ran she would never know.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Tyler called as he came running into the living room heading straight for his mother on the couch.

Kate managed to catch Tyler as he leapt into her lap erupting in a fit of giggles, Kate smiled at her little boy, "Hey baby, what has you so excited?" she continued to smile down at her giggling son.

"Can we go to the park mommy? Pretty pleeeeease?" He asked giving his mom his best puppy dog look.

Kate regarded her son with a serious look before a smile broke out on her face, she ruffled his long brown hair as she spoke, "Oh I guess we could spend the day at the park, but you gotta change clothes before we go, kay?"

Tyler's face lit up, "Kay!" He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek and jumped off her lap running towards his bedroom to change. Kate shook her head and smiled before marking her page in her book and heading to her room to change as well.

* * *

"Daddyyyy" Alexis whined to her father.

"Almost done pumpkin, just one second," Rick Castle told his daughter as he finished typing up his latest chapter. Rick had had a serious case of writers block and was suddenly hit with some inspiration the night before and had been writing since. "Okay. Done." He announced as he typed the last word, he patted his palms on his knees as he turned to his five year old.

Alexis smiled up at her father and climbed into his lap, "What would you like to do today pumpkin? Anything you want, we can do," he said with a smile.

She thought for a second before jumping up, "I wanna go to the park!" she smiled again.

"The park? Anything you want and you want to go to the park?" he raised one eyebrow but she just nodded in response, "Okay sweetie, to the park we shall go." He said as he lifted his daughter into the air and carried her to the door.

"Daddy! Put me down!" she giggled to her father who just continued to carry her out the door, towards their day at the park, unknowing of what was to come.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is really short but I'm really behind on sleep and I just wanted to give you guys a little something to read even though it's not much. Hope you like it and I will update soon as well as with Baby Bliss. Please review and if you have anything you would like to see happen let me know and I'll try make it happen :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao! Sorry I feel like talking Italian today… anyway here is the new chapter as promised, Baby bliss was also update so be sure to read that if you haven't! now I'll be starting exams again soon so it may be a little bit between updates but after 22****nd**** November I'm done with school so I'll be free to write whenever! So anyway here we go!**

**Not Andrew Marlowe… damn**

* * *

"Come _on _mommy!" Tyler whined as they walked down the street towards the park.

"Calm down Ty we're almost there," she chuckled and ruffled his hair. He huffed in response causing Kate to smile more. He always got so excited about going to the park; it was one of his favourite places to go. Kate looked ahead and saw they had almost reached the main playground, she nudged Tyler with her arm, and he looked up at her, she nodded her head in the direction of the playground and he followed her line of sight. His eyes lit up and he looked back to his mother with a hopeful look, she smiled, "Stay in sight Ty." He simply ran off in response.

She loved seeing him so happy and carefree. Kate had always worried that not having a father figure in his life would make it hard for him, so seeing him like this warmed her heart. Kate made her way over to a vacant park bench, sat down and watched her son run around happily. Tyler was a very friendly kid, willing to talk to any other children. She watched on as he joined a small group of kids and then began to play chasey with them. She noticed that he kept staying close to a pretty redheaded girl; she looked about the same age as he did. She smiled thinking about how cute they looked following each other around.

After ten minutes of watching the kids happily play Kate pulled out her copy of _In a Hail of Bullets _and picked up where she left off before leaving the apartment. She got through a few chapters by the time she felt someone sit on the bench next to her. She looked up to find a fairly good looking guy sitting next to her, smiling over at her.

"Hi, I'm Todd," he extended a hand to her. She smiled slightly back at him before extending her hand as well.

"Kate," she replied, feeling slightly uneasy at the look he gave her.

"So, which one's yours?" he asked nodding his head towards the playground, at her confused look he continued, "I saw you watching, I figured one must be yours," he answered her silent question.

She nodded, "Ah," and cast her gaze back to the playground, "Mine is, uh," she paused, looking for Tyler but not seeing him. "Uh excuse me," she said to, Todd? She thought, she hadn't really paid that much attention.

Kate jumped up from the bench moving towards the playground, she still couldn't see Tyler, "Tyler," she called out, hoping to hear his reply, nothing. She looked around wondering where he could've gone, her inner cop instincts kicked in and she frantically looked around, "TY!"

She was about to turn and look elsewhere when she caught sight of the little redhead who was playing with Tyler earlier, leaning around the end of the small tunnel at the bottom of the playground, waving her hand at Kate, signalling for her to come over.

Kate looked around her checking there was no one else the girl could be looking at, once sure the girl was signalling her she made her way over to her. The girl waved her hand and mouthed, "hurry," before disappearing back into the tunnel.

Kate reached the tunnel and bent down to see in, she was so relieved to see Tyler and the little girl sitting next to each other, "Oh Ty thank god!" She reached for Tyler and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, "Please don't do that ever again baby," she ran her hands along his cheeks checking him over, making sure he was fine.

"I'm okay mommy," he told her honestly, smiling at her. "Mommy this is Lexi!" he said to Kate, looking at the little girl who was with him. The girl smiled at Kate and waved shyly.

"Well hi Lexi, I'm Kate," she said waving back to the girl, "What are you guys doing down here? I couldn't see you and go really worried Ty."

Tyler frowned slightly before looking into his mother's eyes, "We saw a bad man mommy."

Kate's eyes widened, "Baby what do you mean? How do you know he was a bad man?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"He was hiding near a tree but was watching us. We hid like you told me to if I was scared but he moved and found us. We ran and came here but didn't see him again." Tyler answered his mother, feeling proud that he did as his mother told him once before.

"Ok Ty I need you to think really hard okay? What did he look like?" She asked recalling the time she told him about remembering important features of people if he felt scared or thought they were bad.

"He was tall, um black long hair, he was wearing a cap and sunglasses, and um," he paused trying to remember what else when Lexi piped up.

"He had a tattoo!" she said, "On his arm here," she continued pointing to her forearm, "I think it was a snake." She finished, looking nervous.

"You did really good okay guys," she said to the pair as they nodded in response, "Oka y come on, how about we go find your parents Lexi?"

She nodded eagerly, "Daddy is here, somewhere," she finished remembering seeing her father on the phone somewhere.

"Okay lets go," Kate said standing up and exiting the playground in search of the girl's father.

They had just stepped off the playground padding when someone yelled out "Alexis!" Kate turned around to see a tall, rather ruggedly handsome man running towards them, "Alexis, sweetie don't disappear on me like that again," he said as he wrapped his arms around his little girl and lifted her into the air.

He turned to the woman standing in front of him, finally taking her in, she was breathtaking. It took him a moment to actually get any words out, "Uh, I-" he paused and cleared his throat, "Thank you, for finding her." He said sincerely.

Kate smiled at him, "it was nothing. I should be thanking her, she helped me find my son," they chuckled in unison, while Tyler and Alexis shared a look.

There was a brief moment of silence before he cleared his throat again, "I'm Rick Castle," he smiled extending a hand to her.

She smiled in return and shook his hand, "Kate Beckett"

* * *

**So there you go chapter two. Hope you liked it, I actually have a sorta plot for this story so its not as off the top of my head as my other story. Please review I always love to hear what you guys think. I'll write as soon as I can :)  
E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days in a row, I'm on a roll, you guys are lucky. Thank god you guys like this story! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Okay so there's going to be a little bit of Italian in here…. Not a lot because hey Tyler's only 5, but I will put the translations at the end of the chapter, it will be explained why in the chapter. **

**I wish I was Marlowe but no.**

* * *

_There was a brief moment of silence before he cleared his throat again, "I'm Rick Castle," he smiled extending a hand to her._

_She smiled in return and shook his hand, "Kate Beckett. It's nice to meet you."_

His eyes crinkled at the corners when we smiled and replied, "Yeah, nice to meet you too." He realized they were still shaking hands and he was probably freaking her out so he quickly dropped his hand and moved to put Alexis back on the ground. "I uh guess you've met Alexis here," he said somewhat awkwardly pointing to his smiling daughter.

Kate chuckled at him awkwardness, "Yes I have. She's a sweetheart," Alexis blushed, "This is my son, Tyler." Kate said placing a hand on Tyler's back pushing him slightly forward from his spot half behind his mother.

"Hey bud," Rick said. Tyler just waved. Rick looked back to Kate who smiled.

"He can be a bit shy at times," said in reply to the unasked question.

"Daddy can we go get some ice-cream, _please,_" When Rick considered her for a moment she jumped in, "You said whatever I wanted to do," She said raising her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled in defeat, "Yeah okay Pumpkin," he turned to Kate and Tyler, "Would you like to join us?"

Tyler's eyes lit up and he couldn't contain a smile, "Mommy please please please!" Kate was about to politely decline when Tyler brought out the puppy dog face. Damn him and his adorableness, she could never say no.

She was about to answer when Rick cut back in, "Come on Kate, my treat," He said with a wink.

Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking, "Okay we'll come. But you are not paying for him," she said pointing a finger at her grinning son.

"Whatever you say Kate. Whatever you say," he told her with a sly smile, "Come on I know this great gelato place that isn't too far from here, we can walk." Kate nodded and began walking alongside his as the two kids walked ahead.

They walked in silence for a bit before Rick spoke up, "So, Kate what do you do?"

Should she tell him the truth? Whenever she told a man what she did they either quickly disappeared or became a bit too eager, she figured it was the prospect of handcuffs. She realized she had been thinking for too long and decided he seemed like a normal enough guy, "Uh I'm a cop," she paused for a moment, "Detective actually." 'Here we go' she thought to herself.

"Wow, detective, that's impressive. You seem kinda young to have a son and be a detective, if you don't mind me saying," he said suddenly realizing it may not have been the smartest thing to say.

She smiled noticing how his face suddenly paled, he must think he's totally screwed up, "It's fine, yeah I am pretty young considering, I haven't been a detective for long though, still pretty new to it. And as for the Tyler I could say the same to you, you can't be much older than me." She finished with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Ah what keen deducting skills you have detective," he winked at her, "and I dunno, I might be, it depends on how old _you _are." Rick finished with a smile.

Kate blushed and dropped her head, her long brown curls hiding her face. "So, um, is Alexis's mother around?" she asked quickly changing the topic.

Rick cleared his throat, "Ah no, we married when she found out she was pregnant, guess it was a bit of an impulsive decision. Didn't work out too well, we always fought. She left when Alexis was two." He finished. Kate noticed his clenched jaw. Was he angry?

"What happened?" she asked but then quickly continued, "You don't have to tell me I mean hey I'm a complete stranger. It just seems like something else happened caused it." she finished thinking she went too far.

"No it's fine. And you're right," he nodded as he spoke and she nodded as well, showing she was willing to listen. "I uh had to go out for a bit so I left Alexis at home with Meredith. I came home after a few hours and found Alexis in her room crying her eyes out. I heard a crash downstairs and thought something had happened to Meredith, ran down into our room to find her in our bed with some director of a movie she wanted a part in."

Kate's jaw dropped, how could someone do that? Especially to Rick, and Alexis, she is such a sweetheart and Kate had only known her maybe 15 minutes, and Rick, we seemed like such a sweet guy. "Yeah, so I went back to Alexis's room, grabbed her and some of her stuff and went to my mothers. Leaving a note for Meredith saying I wanted a divorce. Got the paperwork sorted, we got divorced and she moved to California."

"I'm so sorry Rick," Kate said placing a hand on Rick's arm.

"Hey it's fine. It worked out for the best, and I got Alexis from it," he said with a smile, grasping the hand she had on his arm and giving it a quick squeeze, "Look we're here." He nodded to the store in front of them. Kate was surprised to see it was the gelato store she and Tyler came to often.

They entered the store that was surprisingly quiet, and moved to the counter. As they reached the front an older Italian man came out from the staff door, when he noticed Tyler and Kate he smiled. Tyler hadn't yet noticed the man he was too busy looking at flavours with Alexis, but Kate did. She smiled back at him as he made his way towards her, "Buongiorno principessa!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ciao Giovanni, " Kate smiled at the older man. She was about to continue talking however Tyler had heard the man's signature greeting for Kate and caught his attention.

"Giovanni!" Tyler called out, running over to him. Tyler loved Giovanni, he always got spoilt when he came here.

"Ciao piccolo principe! Come va?" Giovanni asked Tyler.

Tyler looked at Kate who smiled and nodded, Tyler looked back to Giovanni with a wide smile, "Bene grazie!" Tyler loved speaking Italian. He didn't know a lot, but what he did know he loved to say, and would say proudly.

"Giovanni this is Rick and Alexis," Kate introduced the two who looked somewhat stunned at what they had just witnessed.

Rick and Giovanni shook hands and Alexis waved. After the introductions Giovanni took Alexis and Tyler behind the counter to make the gelato's of their choice.

Kate looked over to Rick who still had his jaw open in shock. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. As she spoke she patted his shoulder, "Close your mouth before you catch flies writer boy," she then sauntered off towards a table close to the counter.

It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did he clamped his jaw shut and turned to follow Kate. He sat down with a smirk, Kate looked up to find hi watching her, "What?"

"Writer boy?" Rick questioned watching her face pale when she realized what she had said.

"I uh- um," she paused to clear her throat.

"I never told you I was a writer Kate," He was now grinning like a child, "So tell me," he paused, "How much of a fan are you," He raised an eyebrow and she lightly whacked his arm.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Sei pazzo."

* * *

**So there you go. I got a little carried away there so I thought I shall end it there but I will write again probably this arvo or tomorrow arvo. I hope you guys liked it, please review and here are the translations, (most it probably obvious) ps the buongiorno principessa is from La Vita è Bella, which I love so I just had to put it in ;)**

"Buongiorno principessa!" - Goodmorning Princess

"Ciao Giovanni, " - Hello Giovanni

"Ciao piccolo principe! Come va?" -Hello little prince! How are you?

Bene grazie! -Well thakyou

"Sei pazzo." - You're crazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I start exams on Tuesday so I may not be updating very much over the next few weeks but after that I'm free! Glad you guys like this story and thanks you everyone who has reviewed. **

**Tyler's mine, the rest belong to Marlowe.**

"_I never told you I was a writer Kate," He was now grinning like a child, "So tell me," he paused, "How much of a fan are you," He raised an eyebrow and she lightly whacked his arm._

_She rolled her eyes at him, "Sei pazzo." _

* * *

"Don't think that speakin' Italian is gonna get you outta this," Rick said with a smirk.

Kate looked across to where the kids were before looking back to Rick with an evil grin, she rested her forearms on the table and leant forward so their faces were only inches apart, her gaze quickly flicked down to his lips before returning to his eyes. She watched him gulp before speaking, "What can I say Ricky," she paused for a moment, "I'm your biggest fan," she finished in her sultry bedroom voice. She saw his adams apple bob as he swallowed again.

She leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face, watching him try to concentrate. When he finally managed to come back to reality Tyler and Alexis had reached the table eating their gelatos. He looked to Kate who was still smirking and mouthed, "You're a tease," she simply winked back at him.

"So what flavours did you guys get?" Rick asked the kids as they took their seats.

"I got mango!" Alexis said excitedly between mouthfuls of the gelato.

Rick looked over to Tyler who looked like he had just drank out of date milk, "What's with the face Tyler?" he asked chuckling slightly with Kate at the face he made.

"Well I couldn't decide between the lemon and the chocolate, so I got both…" he paused for a moment.

Kate placed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile and laugh that threatened to escape while Rick kept up his poker face, "and?" Rick prompted.

Tyler ate another scoop and grimaced again, "It's horrible," he said with a scrunched up face.

Kate couldn't hold back the laugh and it broke free, Tyler turned to his laughing mother with a glare, "What?" she laughed, "Do you never learn?" he gave her a confused look, "You did the same thing last time we came here Ty," this new information prompted laughs from both Rick and Alexis as well, while Tyler tried to remember the last time.

"It can't be that bad," Rick said as Kate raised her eyebrows challengingly, she knew it was bad, "Here let me try," Rick grabbed one of the spare spoons they had and took a scoop from Tyler's cup. Kate, Alexis and Tyler watched on, waiting for the moment it hit him. They weren't disappointed, his face scrunched up and he spat out the mouthful of gelato into his napkin. Rick shook his head somehow thinking that would rid his mouth of the horrible taste. "That is fowl," Rick almost whined, "Why did you let me eat that?" Kate and the kids couldn't stop laughing at his face.

After they all calmed down and Rick had gotten rid of the taste, he decided it was time for a bit of revenge. "Hey Tyler, did you know I'm a writer?" he said with a smirk watching as Kate's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're the writer Richard Castle?" Rick nodded, "Mom LOVES your books, they're all she reads!" he said excitedly, "She took me to one of your book signing things once! But I was only little, I don't remember it." Kate's eyes continued to widen while Castle's smirk grew.

He turned his gaze back to Kate, "Really now?"

She bit her lip and smiled, "Well I did tell you I was your biggest fan," she said with a wink.

He returned her smile and wink. They noticed Tyler and Alexis having their own conversation happily, so they decided to have their own, "So, Italian?" Rick questioned.

Kate nodded before speaking, "Yeah I have no Italian background but I studied it all through high school. I was lucky enough to go on a study tour in my final year of school. After that I continued studying it, and then spent a semester over there." Rick nodded showing he was listening and interested, "One day I was on the phone to an old friend and we were speaking Italian, Tyler was about four at the time, and he heard me talking and asked me why he couldn't speak it. I explained to him how I'd spent time learning the language, and he wanted to learn it as well," she smiled at the memory of four year old Tyler exclaiming he wanted to learn Italian. "So I taught him some little things at the time, you know simple things; colours, numbers, animals. After a while I began teaching him some simple phrases that could be said around the house. He picked it up pretty quickly considering we're not Italian. He can put sentences together now, so we try to speak it as much as possible at home or out. That's why he loves this place. Giovanni is one of my old friends from college's dad so he's always been kind to us, teaching Ty new phrases and such." She looked over to Tyler and smiled, then cast her gaze back to Rick who had a look of adoration of his face. She blushed and bowed her head, before looking back to him, "So what about you?"

"Nah, always wanted to learn a language though, especially Italian, or French," he stated and Kate nodded her head.

"I speak French too," she said with a wink, "Tyler doesn't know that though. I don't speak it too often anymore."

"You are incredible you know that?" he told her with a genuine smile. Again she felt the heat rush to her cheeks but she didn't hide it this time. How could this man, who she has only just met, make her feel like a giddy teenager on a first date?

"Well thank you, but I'm no famous author," she said holding his gaze.

"Hey, I spend my days doing basically nothing, but you, you're young, I'm guessing 25 ish, a detective with a son who still finds the time to teach said son Italian. And I can tell there's a lot more to you, and I would love getting to know you better." He finished with a kind smile.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

**So I think I'll end it there. The lemon and chocolate gelato thing actually happened to me this year, I was in Italy on a study tour, we were in Rome at a gelato place and my friend came over with this big cup full of gelato and he told us it was lemon and chocolate, he didn't tell us how bad it was until a few of us decided to try it and omg worst thing ever. Funny thing was he had so much that he didn't want to waste it so he still ate it all. **

**Hope you liked it, please review I love hearing from you guys.  
X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm glad you like this story, it makes me happy :) I really should be studying right now but I'd rather be writing so here you go! **

**While Marlowe writes awesome Castle scripts I'm sitting stupid WACE exams -.- 2 down 4 to go**

Kate stirred as light streamed into the bedroom and lit up her face. She blinked a few times focusing her eyes so she could see clearly, shaking her head to dismiss the remnants of her dream. Kate thought about it for a moment, she had dreamt of Richard Castle. Again. The second time this week, what was happening to her?

They had been out a few more times since their first meeting two weeks ago. Surprisingly she enjoyed his company, he could always seem to make her smile, even on a bad day. Stretching her arms above her head she rid her thoughts of Rick Castle. Kate was just about to get up when she heard the light pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. She smiled to herself waiting for it, she heard the door creak open and braced herself. In an instant Tyler took off at a run launching himself onto his mother's bed, he landed just to her left, bounced and rolled across to her. Once he was close enough Kate began tickling the boy who broke out laughing.

"Good morning mommy," Tyler said once he had calmed and Kate had stopped tickling him.

"Morning baby," Kate said pulling him to her side and placing a kiss to his head, "You're up early," she murmured. Tyler simply nodded and snugged into Kate's embrace. Before she knew it they had both drifted off into a light sleep, only to be interrupted by the shrill sound of Kate's phone ringing.

Tyler grumbled and turned his head further into his mother trying to block out the noise. Kate smiled at his antics and reached over to grab the offending object, answering with her signature "Beckett."

Tyler heard his mother sigh and lifted his head to look up at her, "Yeah okay, be there soon," she hung up and turned to Tyler, "Sorry Ty, I gotta go to work," she told him with a sad smile.

"But mom," he whined, "You said we could do something just us today," he grumbled burying his head into the pillow.

"I know and I'm sorry, why don't you go back to sleep for a bit while I get ready," he nodded his head and buried it further into the pillow. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of his head before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

Re-entering her room showered, dressed and ready for work, she paused for a moment to watch her sleeping son. His face smashed into the pillow, his mussed hair dropping over his eyes, he looked adorable. He began to stir just as Kate's phone rang again, 'better not be work' she thought as she made her way to her bedside table to answer it, checking the caller id she smiled before answering, "Hey Rick."

"Goodmorning Detective and how are you today?" his cheery voiced fluttered through the speaker.

"I'm fine, what can I do for you?" she asked him.

"Can't a ruggedly handsome author call a beautiful detective simply to say hello?" he heard her scoff and chuckle, "apparently not," he smiled, "I actually have a young redhead here who is quite eager to see a certain detective and her son, and I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Kate sighed, "I'd love to Rick and I know Ty would as well but I just got called into work and- " she paused for a moment, he heard some shuffling and then a muffled 'shit,'.

"Kate what's wrong?" Castle asked concerned.

"It's nothing I just was going to get my dad to come watch Ty for the day but this week he's away on a fishing trip," she said as she paced the room.

"Well, I- I could," he paused unsure whether to offer or not, "I could watch him if you want? I mean it's no trouble. It'll make Alexis happy and I'm sure Tyler would love to see Alexis, you could drop him off on your way to work and pick him up when you're done or I can bring him home or-" he was rambling and suddenly stopped.

She was quiet for a moment, "I couldn't ask that of you Rick,"

"Kate it's nothing really. I'm happy to do it and you're not asking I'm offering," Rick stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked him still a little unsure.

"Of course," he said honestly.

"Okay thank you Rick," she breathed out, finally giving in.

"It's no problem. I'll text you my address,"

"Okay and thanks again, I'll be by in about twenty," she told him, they said their goodbyes and hung up. "Come on Ty, you're going to Rick's for the day," Tyler jumped up and ran off towards his room to get ready.

Kate pulled up outside Rick's building fifteen minutes later. The pair exited the car and made their way up to Rick's apartment. Tyler couldn't contain his excitement the whole elevator ride up. When the doors opened he quickly jumped out and made his way to the right door. He had just knocked when Kate came up behind him and a moment later the door swung open to reveal a very good looking Rick Castle if Kate did say so herself. Tyler quickly said hi to Rick and hugged Kate before running towards where Alexis sat in the living room. Rick turned back to Kate and smiled his megawatt smile, unwillingly Kate blushed, "I gotta run, I'm not sure when I'll be done though," she said pensively.

"No problems, come by whenever," he replied with a smile.

"Okay I'll see you later, thanks again Rick, I owe you one," she watched as a twinkle appeared in his eyes and he winked.

"I'll hold you to that," she blushed again but turned on her heel before he could see. Just as she reached the lift she looked back over her shoulder to see Rick still standing in the doorway watching her leave, she threw a saucy wink at him before entering the lift, seeing him gulp before the doors closed.

**There you go, not a lot happened clearly but the next chapter will be a bit of the precinct and then Kate going back to Rick's loft, *wink wink* hope you're still liking the story. Please review and tell me what you think I love hearing from all of you, it makes me happy and helps me write quicker.  
Cheers guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! So I have FINALLY finished exams! I have my graduation on Friday and then I have officially finished high school! So happy! So as I said from now on you should (hopefully) receive fairly regular updates (assuming I don't get writers block.. no promises). Without further ado I present you with the next chapter of From Her Eyes, hope you like it! I know some of this may seem highly improbable but hey, its fanfiction. And btw I live in Aus so if addresses and stuff make no sense I'm sorry, I'm guessing… :) and its like 10pm so I apologise for spelling errors.. **

**Well I'm finishing high school so I guess I'm not Andrew Marlowe…**

Kate sighed as she finished off her last bit of paperwork. She ran a hand through her hair looking over at her computer to check the time, _shit_, she still had to pick up Tyler and it was already almost ten. She flipped the case file closed, grabbed her phone and keys and jumped up out of her chair. The sudden jolt caused her to groan and lean forward bracing herself on the end of her desk and pain shot through her abdomen. She placed a hand at her side over the bandages that rested there, blinking furiously as she breathed through the pain. Kate thought back to earlier that day when it happened.

"_Yo beckett, we just got a hit on our suspects location," Esposito called as he made his way towards Kate._

"_Where?" she was already standing and grabbing her coat and gun._

"_Warehouse on 5__th__, his car was spotted pulling up fifteen minutes ago. He had someone with him." He signalled to Ryan who was in the break room._

"_Lets go."_

_Fife minutes later they pulled up to the warehouse, exiting their cars Kate and Esposito headed to the front door as Ryan headed round back to the exit. "Cars still here, they have to both be here" Espo stated as they passed the silver ford. _

_Kate nodded in response. They paused when they reached the door, making eye contact Esposito nodded to signal her to open the door. Kate entered on point, Esposito close behind. They slowly made their way through the warehouse, clearing each room as they went. _

_Turning into another room Kate spotted a body on the ground, Kate signalled for Esposito to check him as she cleared the room. "He's alive, I'll call for a paramedic." _

"_Stay with him," Kate stated before quickly exiting the room leaving no room for arguments. _

_Kate continued to make her way down the hall checking for any movement. As she reached the end of the hall that opened into a large room, Kate turned when she heard a slight screech, only catching a brief glimpse of something silver before yelling in pain as she felt something slice her side, 'knife' she quickly thought. She whipped around to face her attacker, moving quickly she was able to dodge his next swing at her. Using his momentum against him she grasped his outstretched arm and spun him around, shoving him face first into the nearest wall, disarming him. She twisted him arm behind him to refrain him from moving as she pulled out her cuffs._

"_Beckett!" Ryan called as he ran into the room gun drawn._

"_yeah here Ryan," she gritted out through clenched teeth as she cuffed her suspect._

"_Shit Beckett, you got stabbed," Ryan said as he noticed the blood seeping through her shirt. "The paramedics are already here, come on." He stated as he took the suspect from her shoving him towards the exit. _

"Beckett you really should go to the hospital," Esposito murmured as he noticed the detective hunched over in pain at her desk.

"I'm fine Espo, paramedics did fine to stitch me up. I just need to lie down." Kate sighed.

He shook his head in defeat, knowing how stubborn she could be, "Fine but if you're like this tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital myself."

Kate shook her head, "No need, Captain gave me the day off," she mumbled.

"And you're okay with that? No arguing was involved?" he scoffed.

She smiled, "Oh no there was arguing, but it ended as an order, that or a week off. So I took the day," she finished, standing up straight.

Espo shook his head, "You need a lift?" he asked changing the subject. When she shook her head in response he nodded, "Go home Becks," he said sincerely.

Kate smiled at his concern and nodded before heading to the elevator. On the drive to Rick's she didn't know what to think or what to expect when she arrived, she wasn't intending to be this late. Her thoughts slowed as the pulled up in front of his building, but they picked up again during the elevator ride to his floor.

She paused when she reached his door and looked at her watch, ten thirty. She sighed, mentally preparing herself before she raised her hand and quietly knocked on the door. A few moments passed and she thought he may not have heard, or maybe he was asleep, oh god, what was she going to do? Her thoughts were racing and she hadn't even noticed the door had since opened, and he was now watching her as she panicked.

A slight chuckle brought her out of her trance and her head snapped up to be met with the bright eyes of Rick Castle, leaning against the doorway with a cheeky smile on his face. His hair was all rumpled and he looked slightly tired but still adorable and looking at her adoringly, Kate wondered if this was what it would be like when they woke up together. Wait, _what?_

Kate shook her head and came back to present, "I am _so so _sorry that I'm so late, we couldn't get a lead until late in the day and then when we found the suspect and went to pick him up-" Kate stopped when she realized she was rambling, "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's fine Kate, really. Come on," he flicked his head to tell her to come in. She smiled and entered his loft, stopping after a few steps to take it all in. Rick walked past her towards the lounge when he realized she wasn't following, he turned to find her standing still, looking around his loft, jaw dropped. "Kate," he prompted her.

Her head snapped to his, "Sorry it's just wow, I feel like I'm in the batcave or something," she said making her way over to him.

"ah, batman fan," a giant smile spread across his face as she sat down next to him, "A woman after my own heart," he joked. Kate only smiled and rested her head against the back of the couch and sighed.

After a few minutes she turned her head towards Rick, "I'm assuming they're both asleep by now?"

Rick nodded, "I offered Tyler the bed in the spare bedroom but they wanted to be together so I pulled out the spare single mattress and he is now camped out on Alexis' floor," he smiled at her sincerely.

"Thank you again Rick, I don't think I can thank you enough," she said as she reached out and grasped his hand.

"It was nothing Kate. We actually had a lot of fun. I think him and Alexis have grown quite close. It's surprising how quickly kids bond," he stated looking down at their joined hands and slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Hey have you eaten anything yet?" she shook her head and he jumped up, "I made pasta for dinner and I left some for you just in case," he said reaching out for her hands to pull her up.

"Thanks Rick, that's sweet," he led her to the kitchen and told her to sit on a stool and 'look pretty.' She smiled at him as he bustled around the kitchen warming up her dinner.

"Lady Beckett," he said with a bow as he placed the plate in front of her. She giggled, _giggled? _And thanked him.

"Wow you're not such a bad cook Mr Castle," Kate joked as she finished her meal.

Rick smiled, "Well I try. Can't let Alexis grow up on take out so I became Mr Mom," he finished sincerely.

"And you're doing a great job," Kate replied, "I see you with Alexis, you're a great father Rick." She said placing her hand on top of his on the counter. _When did we become okay with touching? _She thought to herself.

"Thanks Kate, that-," he lifted his eyes to meet hers, "that means a lot. And I can tell you're an amazing mother to Tyler. He adores you, can't stop talking about you."

Kate smiled, "Thanks," she ducked her head to hide her blush.

"Hey, do you want to stay here the night?" she lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him, "I assure you my intentions are pure," he defended with raised hands. At her laugh he continued, "I was just thinking that, y'know, it's late, Tyler's already asleep upstairs, I have a spare bedroom you can use, you look dead on your feet Kate." He finished, the concern clear in his voice.

"Gee thanks Rick. You really know how to make a girl feel special," she said with a smile.

"You always look gorgeous. But this gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, extraordinary _mother _looks exhausted," he argued.

Kate bit her lip to hide her smile, "pulling the mom card to make me more inclined to say yes," he shrugged, "low blow," she chuckled at the look on his face, suddenly gasping, feeling the pain again.

Rick shot up in his seat, "Kate?" she just stared down and breathed, "Kate what's wrong?" Without a word Kate stood and turned to place both hands on the counter and stand semi straight, hoping it would alleviate the pain. In doing so her shirt had ridden up at the sides and Rick was able to see the blood covered bandage. "Kate! What the hell happened?"

She finally managed to lessen the pain enough to a level that she could breathe properly and talk, "I kinda got-, stabbed, at work today." Kate braced herself for what was to come.

"What!? Kate we need to take you to a hospital!" He almost yelled, clearly worried.

She turned and took his hand, "No Rick, please I'm fine okay. I got checked out by the paramedics, It's not a serious wound, I just need to rest okay."

He looked at her, worry etched in his features, "Kate-I," he paused when he saw her shake her head, "Will you at least let me check and make sure it hasn't got worse or something?" Kate considered him for a moment before sighing in defeat, knowing it would at least calm him down.

He slowly lifted the side of her shirt, as carefully as he could, just enough for him to be able to slightly pull back the bandage to see the wound. It didn't look too bad. After a few moments of analysing it in silence, Kate watching his every movement with adoration, he retaped the bandage to her and lowered her shirt. Without realizing it his hands had come to rest on her hips, he could feel one of Kate's on his chest and the other on his neck.

Kate lifted her eyes to find his clear blues looking into hers. Her eyes briefly flicked down to his lips before returning to his eyes. She felt herself begin to lean forward and could tell he was too. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his soft lips meet hers. In that moment it felt as if time was frozen. She ran her hands through his soft hair as his caressed the soft skin of her hips, well the one hip not covered in bandages, their noses brushing as their lips moved over each other's.

They broke apart when the need for air arose and she rested her forehead against his, her eyes slowly opened to find him looking down at her. A smile broke across her face and she leant up to capture his lips once again, but Rick broke the kiss to quickly for her liking. He chuckled at her pout, and lightly bit on her bottom lip.

"Now you're definitely staying the night."

**Well there you go, a chapter of just over 2k words.. I think that's the most I've ever written at once… any wayyy, hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I always love to hear from you! There was something else I was going to mention in this note but… I forgot what it was….. oops**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so soooo sorry for not updating, my grandfather had cancer and got really sick over the last like 4 months so I haven't had a lot of time or desire to write, he sadly passed away last week so my updates may not be that frequent and I'm sorry if my chapters are crap. Hope you all had good Christmas's though!**

**Don't own Castle unfortunately. **

The smell of coffee filled the air and caused Kate to stir awake. Her eyes fluttered and she rolled her head to the side, trying to avoid the harsh ray of light coming through the window. She groaned and forced her face deeper into the pillow for a moment before pulling back and resting on her elbows. In her half dazed state she looked around the room, noticing it wasn't hers, she took in the large elephant and lion paintings covering the far wall, and the full length bookshelves directly opposite her. She smiled remembering where she was. Rick's.

Flicking the blankets off her, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched before standing and making her way out of the bedroom. Entering the living room she smiled at what she saw. Rick was in the kitchen dancing around and cooking breakfast, while Tyler and Alexis sat at the counter giggling at how crazy he looked. She continued to smile as she padded over to where the kids sat, coming to stand between them.

"Good morning," she said cheerily as she gave Tyler a kiss on the head and Alexis a one armed hug.

"Morning momma!"

"Good morning Kate!" they replied simultaneously.

Kate smiled at them both before looking up at Rick who was now standing opposite her holding out a cup of coffee, "Morning Kate," he said with a smile.

"Rick," she replied, accepting the coffee he offered. She held his gaze for a moment before smiling again and looking down to Tyler, "So Ty, did you have fun with Rick and Alexis yesterday?"

"Yes! Mom Rick is so cool! We all played laser tag and me and Alexis beat him so many times! Alexis is really good mom! Can we get laser tag-" Tyler cut himself off needing to take a breath from talking so quick.

Kate chuckled at her son, "Sounds like you had a good time, and we'll see about the laser tag," she ruffled his hair and smiled at him while Rick winked at him.

"Okay kids breakfasts up," Rick announced handing them each a plate of pancakes.

Once they had all finished their breakfast the kids scurried off upstairs to continue playing leaving Rick and Kate sitting at the table looking into each other's eyes.

After a moment Kate stood and began clearing the dirty plates, stopping Rick when he went to stand, "Nuh-uh, you cooked, so I clean," she winked at him and pushed him back down into his seat.

Walking past him with an added sway to her hips, knowing he was watching, she made her way to the sink to start washing the dishes. Cleaning the dishes with a smirk on her face, she made it through one plate before she felt Rick crowding her, breathing on her neck.

"Geez Rick you're weak," she chuckled starting on the next plate.

He hummed in response, one hand making its way to her waist, the other landing on the bench, blocking her to him, "Always, when you're involved." They stayed like that, simply swaying together while she finished up the dishes.

"So tell me," Kate started, placing the last dish in the drainer and turning in Rick's arms, leaning against the counter, "how exactly did I end up in your bed last night?" She questioned, watching Rick swallow she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well," he looked into her eyes, "if you must know, I was the perfect gentleman," he paused as she lifted her arms to link them around his neck.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"Yes it is so," he smirked, "We were sitting on the couch, cuddling, I guess you could say. After such an exhausting day, being in a ruggedly handsome authors arms was the perfect place for you to fall asleep." He finished with a smirk, "So, being the gentleman I am, not wanting to wake you, I carried you in my big, strong arms, into my room, and tucked you in."

"Oh really? And you just, slept on the couch?" she questioned smirking at him.

"Really really," he smiled, "by the way, you're adorable when you sleep," he said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kate blushed and hid her face. Rick placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head, he looked into her eyes before leaning in and meeting her lips. Rick nips and her lips and hears her let out a moan, he grins into the kiss, leaning down he grasps the back of her thighs lifting her up onto the counter. He stands between the vee of her legs which then wrap around his waist as their lips continue to dance across each other's.

"Rick," Kate whispers as she breaks the kiss, placing her forehead against his, her hands playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. They stayed like that, holding each other, breathing each other in. "Rick," she breathed, causing him to open his eyes and find hers questioningly. She swallowed, looking over the features of his face, carding her fingers through his hair, "What are we doing?

"I don't know Kate," he placed his forehead against hers again, "All I know is that I," he swallowed, "I can't stop thinking about you. I want to know you, I want to be with you, I want to hold you I-," he paused and lifted his eyes to meet hers, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Kate smiled and leaned forward giving him a soft kiss, she broke away and leant in to whisper in his ear. "Good, because I think I'm falling in love with you too."

**So there you go, I'm not really sure about this chapter, but yeah let me know what you think. I'll try write more soon. Thanks guys.  
x**


End file.
